Episode 823 (24th December 1992)
Plot Kathy and Tricky Dicky set off for their fiesta in Tenerife. Christine gives Arthur an ultimatum; either he's at hers at 10.30 pm, or their fling was merely a bit of 'fun'. Arthur worries what cock and bull he's going to tell Pauline. Sharon and Phil are looking forward to spending Christmas together alone, after Grant proceeds on a two-week fishing trip. Michelle receives a phone call from Jack who wants to make arrangements with her. She proclaims she's busy. Ricky and Sam's marriage is slowly deteriorating by the second, and Ricky is plagued with worry when Frank informs him that he and Sam will have to sleep on the living room floor during Christmas. The festive spirit is in full swing in the Square as the residents gather in The Queen Vic to watch a drag act who goes by the name Arlene. After promising Frank that she's having the night off work, and spending the evening with him in the Vic, Pat accepts a job offer from a regular customer, and has no option but take it following one of PatCabs drivers not being able to work. While on her way to the customer, and being totally oblivious that she's over the limit, Pat suddenly knocks down a pedestrian making the victim spiral over the car and onto the ground. The police are almost immediately called to the scene, and Pat is arrested. She is taken in for questing. The police call Frank. He's lost for words when he hears what happened. Arthur manages to escape a tiddly Pauline and a festive Pete from the Vic, and goes over to Christine. The night ends with the pair in bed together. Mandy waits anxiously for a visit from her mother and is shattered when she doesn't turn up while Sharon and Phil's perfect Christmas plans are erased when Ricky asks if he and Sam can spend Christmas at the Vic. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mrs Hewitt - Elizabeth Power *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Mandy - Nicola Stapleton *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Mark - Todd Carty *Steve - Mark Monero *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Richard - Ian Reddington *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Kofi - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) Guest cast *Donald - Robert Wilson *Arlene - Ceri Dupree *Custody Officer - William Chubb *Desk P.C. - Bill Champion *Arresting Officer - Len Trusty Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Walford Police Station - Reception, custody, surgery and cell *Christine's house - Kitchen, hallway and bedroom *Unknown street Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mandy expects a visit from her mother; the regulars at the Vic are entertained by the mysterious Arlene; Arthur comes to a decision and Pat gets a shock. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,300,000 viewers (1st place). Category:1992 episodes